The disclosure relates to the wind turbines, more specifically those powered by the wind, about a vertical axis.
Certain patents have been drawn to our attention: DT 2758,180, Erno, Jun. 28, 1979, describes a wind turbine supported by an annular buoy and rollers that prevent the horizontal displacement and can be used as output of energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,974, Fryberger, Apr. 29, 1980, describes a wind turbine on several floors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,666, Selman, Jul. 3, 1984, describes a wind powered turbine having a vertical collecting section constituted of a series of blades between two cones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,972, Willmouth, Apr. 2, 1985, describes a vertical wind turbine having conical blades which are struck by the wind.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,925, Thomas, Jul. 26, 1994, describes a vertical wind turbine comprising several superimposed blades, which tend to break when there is too much wind. Several parts are mobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,926, Staley et al., Feb. 21, 1995, describes a wind turbine with vertical axis conceived for high winds, with external deflectors and a turbine in the centre.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,996, Farrar, Sep. 10, 1996, describes a turbine actuated by the wind having the blades in form of plane wings, mobile on nine pivoting axles. Blade orientation angles can be controlled.
There are several objectives to be considered in the choice of a vertical-axis wind mill supported by a fluid:
an embodiment to be built at a very large scale,
its weight limited because of buoyancy support,
the water does not freeze in winter (ex.: like in a well the water maintains itself at the ground temperature),
the wind turbine installed at the top of a hillock, where the speed of wind can increase by 40% to 80%,
the wind turbine creates its own space of installation by the fact that the surface of ground is increased according to the volume of moved soil to create the hillock,
the material used may be Aluminum (ex. a wind turbine of 200 feet in diameter is equivalent to 140 tons of Aluminum,
ecological,
not noisy,
the wind turbine uses the elements such as: water, air and ground,
discrete in the landscape,
the wind turbine uses three aerodynamic principles such as: Bernoulli, Venturi and Magnus,
the wind turbine is adjustable according to the speed of wind,
air is free and unlimited,
the number of blades can increase or decrease according to the dimension of the turbine,